


rose

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 5: candy/pastel goreritsu makes for a pretty corpse.(aka emerald + bath salts)
Series: goretober 2020!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Kudos: 7





	rose

Ritsu is an unfurled rose on the ground: petals torn from his center, thorns snipped from the thin stem of his body. This is the punishment for sleeping on the job.

Let’s begin with the obvious: the staples. Kisa-san insisted on buying this girly fuchsia stapler with rabbit ears for the office, even asking for donations to fund the under ten dollar project. He likes to hide the fact that he’s stingy.

But, finally, that stapler—dusty with lack of operation; you don’t staple manuscripts and you use a binder clip for reports—went to good use. Ritsu looks holy with his lips shut, metal clamps pinching his them together. There was once blood dripping from his lips, but they cleaned that up gently. Baby wipes.

White and pink paper clips, another one of Kisa-san’s indulgent purchases. With some brute force and a can of black coffee, Ritsu got a free set of ear piercings. They came with the earrings, a pink one on the left, a white on the right. He looks dollish, the thick metal core curled into abstract spiral pendants. With the help of a box cutter, they managed to decorate his split tongue too. Not that you can see it, of course. Staples.

The glittery binder clips on his nipples were Takano-san’s idea, of course. But, they were pretty good at keeping his stomach spread too. They stretch the flaps of skin and fat outward, pinned to his sides with the clips and a few pushpins, a few more staples. Centered in his viscera was a Tinkle toy, a soft plush curled in his velvet organs; they had to find some reason to get rid of the cluttering stuffed rabbits after all. One being blood-soaked should make for a good excuse to throw it away. 

Other than that: pastel-colored pencils jammed halfway in his thighs, white-out poured into his eyes, discarded utility knife blades forced into his waxen, thin arms, a file holder bloodied from the attempts to crack his skull and store trinkets in there.

The  _ Emerald _ editors watch over him satisfied, plucking the rose petals and rolling them between their fingers. They grin giddily at how funny it’ll be once he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
